This invention relates to electrochemical cells and more particularly to composite electrodes for electrochemical cells.
Conventional methods of producing silver electrodes require substantial amounts of costly silver or silver active materials. In a typical example, a paste of Ag.sub.2 O and water is applied to a grid of silver or silver plated copper or nickel. After drying the Ag.sub.2 O is thermally decomposed to silver metal. The electrode is then anodized to convert the silver metal to silver active material (Ag.sub.2 O.sub.2). In another type of prior art electrode, a sintered silver plaque is anodized directly to form Ag.sub.2 O.sub.2 active material.
It would be desirable to provide new lighter weight electrodes using less silver material while operating at voltage close to that of silver.